<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Me to Pieces by surrealism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161533">Love Me to Pieces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealism/pseuds/surrealism'>surrealism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Play, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gaslighting, Inappropriate Use of Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit Powers, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Pet, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, dark Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealism/pseuds/surrealism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s simple. I saved you from certain death.” </p><p>Law maintained eye contact as he reached into his shirt, the teen refusing to break their shared gaze before hearing the familiar pulses of his own racing heart in his ears. </p><p>“So, in a sense, you owe me your life. I’m just coming to collect.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. bend until you break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So. Starting another fic because I saw some fanart of Dark!Law and I just...I want to see him be sadistic. That's it I'm a Simp for mean Law. And I like the idea of him breaking down someone as tied to freedom as Luffy on the basis of the one thing Law can control - his life. </p><p>CW for dubious consent.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The heart was where one’s weakness lie.</p><p>Or at least, this was a belief Law held in his time as a pirate and one that had yet to steer him wrong. While the brain was something that many attributed to logic and critical thinking, it was in the heart that many found to be the true source of one’s willpower and emotions.</p><p>That sort of thinking meant he could use others as he saw fit. Humans were fragile about their emotions, willing to do anything if it meant it could stop the pain. Law would use that to his advantage if it came in the form of bartering the relationships or lives of others, his list of victims a mile long and earning him the nickname “Surgeon of Death” in its wake.</p><p>A bit too dramatic, but Law wouldn't say he wholeheartedly disagreed with it. It was the kind of behavior that seemed unbecoming of his chosen profession, the power to manipulate others the only thing his job truly satisfied. It was a thought that came to mind as he looked at the pulsing organ on his lap.</p><p>Being a doctor meant he could save a life or take it away.</p><p>It was in this that Law had finally followed through with a desire of his he had years ago when he landed on Sabaody. It wasn't a wish he held close to his heart – hell, it was less of a wish and more of an overwhelming need he had the minute he got to see a certain famous hat up close.</p><p>Law leaned back in his captain’s chair, tossing the heart in his hands as he reminisced. He had gone to the human auction house that day to watch one of Doflamingo’s operations in action. Law could care less about the slaves – his hands weren't the cleanest as far as the exotic markets were concerned – but his plans to disrupt the warlord’s life made it a necessity.</p><p>It was there his plans took a drastic turn.</p><p>He wasn't expecting to see much – a gaggle of humans in the wrong place at the wrong time, maybe a giant if he was so lucky – but instead he saw something more precious than any mermaid could hope to be.</p><p>A young captain with a strong will and a very long leash on his impulses. Ones that drove him to punch a celestial dragon of all people and still come out standing. The way his throat tightened, heart racing as he saw the impact made a shiver run down Law's spine now as he thought of it. From the minute he saw Luffy, Law had felt something shift in him like a predator finally eyeing his prey.</p><p>God, thinking of it was too much.</p><p>His interest was not without cause. With his reputation preceding him, Law found that it meant the competition wasn’t willing or strong enough to face him. A twist of his fingers, a quick swipe of his sword left him empty and bored with battles even if he collected some lovely treasures. There was no excitement in having someone immediately grovel at his feet and he longed for the thrill of chase.</p><p>Breaking this person down with his own two hands was too enticing a prospect.</p><p>Their time on Sabaody opened his eyes to what was missing and before he knew it, Law was following that straw hat outside to help him evade capture from the Navy. He needed to make his own escape, of course, but he would be lying if he said that getting close enough to Luffy wasn’t in the cards.</p><p>Law had already imagined it as he pasted various soldiers together – the chaos was a perfect enough cover than any to take him from the archipelago. His crew wouldn’t even blink, they were used to Law picking up someone for the days he needed to blow off steam. Traveling between islands in a submarine meant all of the possibilities for his release were endless.</p><p>Broken ships and sounds alike couldn’t escape the ocean depths.</p><p>Still, their time would end up being cut short as Law underestimated just how much the chaos would unfold. Suddenly, he’d lost sight of Luffy and Kuma had sent him far away. Hopes dashed, Law wondered when he would be able to find something to hold his interest the way the teen had and the next week was spent chasing that high.</p><p>The return to the island cluster to see the Navy and Whitebeard pirates tear each other apart brought with it a lucky find. He watched with bated breath as wild hair picked a fight with anyone who dared cross its path, plowing forward in a conflict that ended in the path of a magma fist.</p><p>Luffy was back. And he was in trouble. Law should have expected that a reckless idiot like that would fall into his lap and roll off just as easily. But he refused to let the younger captain go that easily, not again. His motivations were clear, and it overrode any of his fears of running in the path of three admirals, the bloodlust thick in the air when he picked up the small body.</p><p>Still, it was…easy.</p><p>Too easy, in fact.</p><p>As he sat Luffy on his operating table, the expression of agony and grief peeled across his face with blood pooled in his vest, Law realized how sour a victory it would have been to capture him now. He found no pleasure in holding a wounded animal and saying he hunted it, the fight all but dead in its eyes.</p><p>He would perform the surgery if only to see how far Luffy could fall.</p><p>And so, the Heart Pirates sat on Amazon Lily for weeks, looking for the moment that Luffy would wake back up and Law could return him for a proper chase. What he didn’t expect was a meddlesome first mate to swim to their hiding spot, looking to take the fruits of his labor with Law being unable to refuse. His explanation would only ruin the plans he had for Luffy and put him in a conflict he wasn’t nearly interested in.</p><p>Instead, Law decided to take this opportunity as an investment.</p><p>He didn’t take many gambles. But, if the circumstances were anything to go by, he knew that it would be unlikely they would keep missing each other. They shared a crossed fate, after all. Saving his life would just be a favor to be repaid.</p><p>All he had to do was wait.</p><p>The passage of time had brought with it regrets of not taking Luffy when he had the chance. Maybe Law was being too soft then, rehabilitation was something he was trained for as a doctor. It would have been too easy to mold Luffy under his thumb even if the weakened state went against his personal tastes.</p><p>For years, he tried to find a silver lining in the fact that Luffy would be healed when they would meet again, and such fruits would be sweeter than ever.</p><p>“Captain,”</p><p>Law stopped his juggling of the heart for a moment, feeling the pulse shift and increase in his fingertips. A change in rhythm that told him of the good news his first mate was here to deliver.</p><p>“Straw hat. He’s awake.”</p><p>He watched as the heartbeat started to steady, inhaling sharply at the thought of its owner coming alive in his ship.</p><p>“Thank you, Bepo. I’ll go see him now.” Law said, speaking slowly to hide the sheer excitement in his voice. He listened for the dwindling echoes of footsteps before standing up, his own pace down the hallway a show of the anticipation that had eaten at him since they left Punk Hazard.</p><p>As Law stood in front of the infirmary, the faint sounds of chains rattling behind closed doors sent a stuttering sigh past his lips. He couldn’t stop his mouth from curling as he tucked the organ into his chest, the pressure of the foreign heartbeat its own reward.</p><p>How easily everything had fallen into place made him question his reality before he heard another sound break through the rattles.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>The voice sounded tired, confused, and all too wonderful to his ears.</p><p>Opening the door, Law swallowed as he noticed the body in the infirmary bed. His crew had strung up the handcuff chains onto a clasp behind the headboard, tanned wrists pinching against the metal. The abundance of caution rewarded Law tenfold as he soaked in the sight, eyes moving downwards and seeing just how laid bare the smaller captain really was.</p><p>His shirt had been removed, giving way to tanned skin that flushed pink against the white sheets. The arms above his head meant Law could get his fill of Luffy’s features. Muscles spread along a lean frame, his waist thin and small under the sheets and giving Law far too many ideas.</p><p>Law felt the blood rushing from his head as the heat coiled in his stomach. The two years apart were good to him.</p><p>“Wha – Where am I?”</p><p>The voice dragged Law quickly back to reality, now aware of how long he had been staring and feeling the adrenaline working through the heart in his chest. It was surprising how quickly Luffy’s body had started to work against the drugs given Caesar’s reputation for being a sadistic genius.</p><p>Such reactions seemed to be a testament to that resilience he wanted so badly to crumble.</p><p>“On the Polar Tang. My ship.” Law answered simply, making his way towards the teen who was blinking the rest of the sleep out of his eyes. It didn’t matter if he was honest, they were pirates and nothing about their activities above or below the water made a difference here. That was one of the many perks Law enjoyed about this predicament.</p><p>Law could see Luffy watching him carefully as he closed the gap, brown irises moving between the older captain and the unfamiliar territory as if soaking in the situation he was in. Luffy tucked in his fingers against the palm of his hand, gasping at the feeling of cold metal tightening on his skin.</p><p>“My crew, where is –” Luffy began, still trying to work against the sea stone eating into whatever energy he had left.</p><p>“You left them on Punk Hazard.” Law finished, sitting down on the bed next to the teen who was now looking at him with disbelief.</p><p>Law didn’t need the others heart in his body to know that his answer seemed to set Luffy off, the loss of time colliding with his reality. He reached out a hand to cup Luffy’s cheek in his hand, a touch that was rejected soundly as the Luffy turned away and tension built into his jaw.</p><p>He was angry. How exciting.</p><p>“You – What did you do to me? Why am I here?!”</p><p>Luffy was shouting now, eyes wild and alive and Law was here to bear witness to it all. This was the person he remembered seeing all those years ago in that auction house, the one who wore his emotions on his sleeve. Luffy had begun to writhe against the wall in an attempt to bury the helplessness behind indignation and unbridled nerve.</p><p>“Tell me,”</p><p>Law placed a hand over the Luffy's forearms as he struggled, holding him in place to prevent another sort of rampage like the one he had seen the first time he had been on the doctor’s ship. There was a growl from the smaller body underneath him as Law kept him pinned, bringing their faces close and feeling the hot anger brush against his skin.</p><p>“Do you even remember who saved you those years ago?”</p><p>Luffy’s eyes widened at this, the gears turning in his mind as if reminded of the events leading to his brother’s death and the loose grip on life he had afterwards. Law watched Luffy open his mouth to speak, closing again as he studied the face ahead.</p><p>“You’re Traf – ah – Torao…”</p><p>“Law.” The older man corrected as he made another attempt to touch the face below him, preening internally as it was accepted in the confusion. If they were going to be acquainted, then the least Luffy could do was say his name properly.</p><p>“Law…” Luffy trailed off, the tension in his jaw still just as firm as before. Law smiled at him, excitement mounting now that he had Luffy in the palm of his hand and he wanted to soak in it. He dragged his thumb along the scar under Luffy’s eye, feeling the heart skip in a response to the touch the younger was trying desperately to conceal.</p><p>Something was there, Law just had to draw it out.</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Law let his hand fall from Luffy’s cheek, trailing fingertips down to his neck and watching as the tension followed his every movement.</p><p>“You do understand how being a pirate works, don’t you, straw hat?” Law asked, his fingers resting on Luffy’s neck and feeling the phantom pulse work under the skin.</p><p>“My name is Luffy.” The teen corrected and Law had to hold back a laugh right then and there. If Luffy was nothing else, he was stupid in a way that one could mistake for sheer confidence. That was the only reasonable explanation Law had for someone to think they could still make demands in his position.</p><p>“I’ll keep it in mind.” Law huffed, the amusement barely concealed in his voice. His fingers were back to leaving their mark on bare skin while Luffy dug in his heels into the bed, still mounting resistance much to Law’s delight.</p><p>“Now then,” Tattooed digits hooked into the hole in Luffy’s chest in a startling realization for the bound captain who gasped at the empty feeling, “I don’t do things out of kindness, let alone for nothing in return.”</p><p>Law let his hand probe the space once more, drawing out a stuttered whine as the sensations of emptiness and light touch met in the middle.</p><p>“Wha – What did you DO to me?” Luffy repeated, the question sitting on the forefront of his mind and those eyes filled again with threats he couldn’t try to make good on. He was getting demanding, impatient, and exactly where Law wanted him to be when he finally got a chance to talk about the terms of their new relationship.</p><p>“It’s simple. I saved you from certain death.” Law maintained eye contact as he reached into his shirt, the teen refusing to break their shared gaze before hearing the familiar pulses of his own racing heart in his ears.</p><p>“So, in a sense, you owe me your life. I’m just coming to collect.”</p><p>The reaction was more than Law could have asked for. Luffy was vacillating between complete resignation and rejection of the situation, seeing his heart pound wildly against its devil fruit cage and realizing how little he could truly hide the inner conflict. It took everything in Law to not try to break him down right then and there, wanting to see more of that fear spill out and knowing he could be the cause.</p><p>“What? No! I need to get back to my crew! What the fuck –”</p><p>“I’m not an unreasonable man, however.” Law cut in quickly before more of the vitriol flew his way, the moment too good for anger even if it was his preferred reaction. He licked his lips as a bit of hope flashed through the alarm, confirming the little things Law knew about the younger captain – he was trusting to fault, and what an advantage that was.</p><p>“…What?”</p><p>“I’m willing to make a deal with you. Pirates CAN work together, you know. That’s what alliances are for. We come together for a common cause and you can get back to your crew doing,” He waved the heart around in a flimsy gesture. “Whatever future Pirate Kings do.”</p><p>He already had Luffy’s interest but now he had his attention, the tension melting from his body as he realized that there was a lifeline in whatever Law had to offer. Luffy was shifting his gaze between piercing gold eyes and his heart wrapped in tattoos as if they held the answer of what Law really wanted.</p><p>Silence hung between them as Luffy swallowed harshly, willing himself to ask the all too important question.</p><p>“What do you want?” He finally said, voice low in a swift retreat.</p><p>Law could feel a wicked grin spread across his face as he watched Luffy put on submission he had withheld so freely before. He released his hold and arms fell slack against the wall as Luffy finally stopped his struggling.</p><p>Maybe he wasn’t so stupid after all.</p><p>“You,” Law began, fingers twitching under the pulsing organ as he brought it to his lips and pressed a soft kiss against the veins, “Use of you, anyways. The ocean is a lonely place and I could use the company for the time being."</p><p>Luffy was staring at him like he had grown three heads, the implications of his statements falling flat. The confusion was welcome as he looked for any reason to taste the lips that had been quivering inches away from his own. Actions speak louder than words and the approach seemed useful for his purposes.</p><p>“What are you talking ab –”</p><p>He was cut off quickly as Law pressed their mouths together, the kiss gentle as the doctor probed the extent of his claim. Law pressed his tongue against Luffy’s teeth, eliciting a soft moan as the teen needed little coaxing to open up, letting himself be molded quietly to the whims of the other as his lids fell halfway.</p><p>A moment of weakness put on just through kissing alone and Law was beside himself to see it happen so easily. Their embrace continued for another minute, Luffy’s breath hitching at each slide of Law’s tongue against his mouth before his eyes snapped open as if remembering his position as a captive.</p><p>At once, he broke away from the kiss with a strangled groan and yelped as his head fell back on the wall, panting heavily as he tried to calm the blood coursing through his veins.</p><p>“You’re crazy.” Luffy huffed, walls going back up just as quickly as Law had broken them down, “Thank you for saving my life but – no, we’re pirates, you said it yourself. Pirates are free. That...that isn’t freedom.”</p><p>Luffy was speaking as if he needed to remind himself more than Law, looking past him at the wall of the infirmary as he spoke the affirmations through swollen lips. Law knew it wouldn’t be that easy, yet the rejection had pulled thin the strand of his patience as he looked back at the heart in his hands.</p><p>Such grace was wasted on him and Law no longer had any to give.</p><p>“It seems you haven’t grasped the situation you’re in, straw hat.”</p><p>Law’s statement had a bored lilt to it when he turned the heart in his fingers, watching the box from all angles as the rhythm shot up quickly. It seemed even Luffy wasn’t ignorant of the shift between them, the change in tone as Law grasped his chin between two fingers, being sure to keep the other hand in view as he spoke into Luffy’s ear.</p><p>“You’re not in a position to negotiate. I’ve given you the terms, all you have to do is accept them.” Law murmured. His hand retreated from Luffy’s chin, the other keeping his head tilted upwards and giving Law access to his neck as fingertips trailed down his throat. He was looking at his heart with a creeping fear at what would unfold, a noticeable rise and fall of his Adam’s Apple as he swallowed in anticipation.</p><p>“You see, I hold your very life in my hands.” Law’s hand had continued further past Luffy’s collarbone, grazing the empty space and giving the heart a light squeeze. “Don’t forget that. I’M the reason you’re sitting in my infirmary instead of at the bottom of the ocean.”</p><p>Luffy was arching into Law’s hand as the muscle sunk into closed fist, breath stuttering from the pressure that rose in his throat. It was a game that only Law knew how to play, his knowledge of the human body meaning he knew exactly how to use this as punishment before it got too far.</p><p>He sighed as the cries against his ears fell through stages of building panic, Law still digging his fingers in with little regard of the body underneath.</p><p>“What’s this?” Law asked, his hand past Luffy’s abdomen and pressing a palm into the noticeable arousal under the sheets. He huffed with amusement as he saw the reaction from their kissing.</p><p>“Goodness, you got this excited from a kiss?”</p><p>Luffy keened high in his throat as Law loosened his grip on the heart, his other hand teasing lightly above the wet sheets were Luffy’s weeping cock had pressed against. The sounds he could draw from Luffy were music to his ears, want peeking through the cries of pain.</p><p>“L – <em>ah</em> – <em>AH</em>.”</p><p>Luffy’s moans had reached a fever pitch as he felt Law wrap his fingers around his length, thumb rubbing against the leaking precum and playing with the head of his cock while the other hand tightened around his heart again. He sounded scared, conflicted as pain and pleasure crashed together and Law pushed him closer to the edge.</p><p>“How <em>filthy.</em>” Law growled, feeling the telltale wetness against his cheek as Luffy leaked tears from the overwhelming sensations.</p><p>“Law –”</p><p>Luffy let out a high pitched whine as Law started to move a hand along his length, arms tugging against the chains as he pushed up his hips to meet the grip. He was doing little to conceal the desperation as he tried to increase the pace, his pleas falling on deaf ears when Law refused give in.</p><p>“Please.<em>” </em></p><p>“Do you think you get to beg after the way you behaved?”</p><p>Law punctuated his reprimand with a nip on Luffy’s ear, teeth sinking into the cartilage and leaving Luffy a babbling mess against his ministrations as he kept the tortuous pace. Law felt the tightening in his pants as he drank in the punishment, humming with appreciation as Luffy fell apart.</p><p>“Law, wait, I’m sor – <em>oh god.</em>”  Luffy’s sobs muddled together as he searched for the words Law wanted to hear, resistance crumbling quickly as he chased the feeling. Law chuckled as he heard the strangled apologies choked behind exclamations – such realizations of his misgivings felt too late, but he appreciated them, nonetheless.</p><p>“Do you understand now?” Law asked, heat dancing on his skin as he felt Luffy move his head against his shoulder, something of a frantic nod pushing through the daze as the pleasure took hold.</p><p>“…Yeah, yes. I understand, I…<em>please</em>.” Luffy’s voice sounded strained and wet, his throat raw from crying at the continued stimulation and Law had to pull back to see the expression attached to that surrender. Luffy was a picture of perfection – his face stained with tears and drool against his flushed cheeks, pupils blown wide as he mindlessly bucked his hips forward, a slave to everything Law was giving him and more.</p><p>Luffy was so beautifully ruined, so <em>wrecked </em>that Law bit into his lip to keep from moaning at the sight.</p><p>“Law…” Luffy whined, voice barely above a whisper and lighting up Law’s nerves as he saw those walls come down once again. If he were a less patient man, he would have devoured the boy where he sat and fucked him until he was screaming for mercy.</p><p>But the begging was a start.</p><p>Keeping his hand on Luffy’s cock, Law brought their faces close once again and Luffy opened his mouth in reflex, waiting for Law to close the gap and bring him relief. Law watched as he trembled in anticipation, tongue heavy past his lips before he looked up with glazed eyes that asked the questions his mouth couldn’t.</p><p>“No. Not tonight.”</p><p>Law stopped his hand in an all too abrupt change for Luffy who mewled pathetically at the loss. It was almost enough to make Law reconsider, the reactions he could bring out a sweet wine he hoped to drink more of in their time together.</p><p>“Wha – Wait –”</p><p>Law ignored the complaints to stand above Luffy, the heart pounding in his other hand as arousal spilled out of the younger captain. The soft stutters of a cry rang underneath him as Luffy tugged against his chains again, rutting hips as his cock twitched untouched.</p><p>“So much to learn…” He mused, sliding a hand underneath Luffy’s chin to meet a look of defeat and need fight for dominance across his features. Even now, it was hard to see where the lines were drawn in emotion and logic for Luffy and Law would take great pleasure in figuring out which one broke first.</p><p>He was perfect for him, absolutely fucking perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. it's not given, it's earned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oof. So. Long time, no post everyone! Thanks so much for all of the attention on this fic, I did NOT realize anyone was going to be as down for this concept as I was and I hope I can do it justice from here on out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Take things seriously!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Punk Hazard was supposed to be an island full of mystery and excitement. Luffy could remember the way he felt when they climbed out of the Mini Merry – the way the fires on the island bit at his skin, how little it compared to the rush of blood underneath and the sheer amount there was to explore in that island when they found it the conflicting atmospheres around.</p><p>Finding a bunch of pirates strung together like science experiments only made his tunnel vision worse. Where did they come from? Who had done it? The pirates had only spoken of some Master, one Luffy got to meet for a brief moment before being choked unconscious by his devil fruit.</p><p>He had let himself get careless, his newfound strength still not enough to properly react to everything the New World would throw at him.</p><p>In the chaos he would leave his crew to take care of the G-5 navy crew, running into more unfamiliar parts of the facility before he heard the sounds of metal being sliced apart. There was something large, angry, and electrifying that Luffy couldn’t stay away from even if he tried. It was in this that he ended up following the sounds to a man in a black cloak, slicing up machinery with a precision and completely ignorant to the audience he had.</p><p>Or maybe he knew, he just didn’t care.</p><p>Luffy would watch as he continued to cut up the tanks and gears, only stopping once he heard footsteps and turning to the sound. Suddenly, whatever he was working on paled in comparison to the interest he took in Luffy. He spoke calmly, hands decorated with tattoo’s that Luffy could only read when they were face to face and he could see the gold poking behind that hat brim.</p><p>It was a disorienting encounter. Luffy thought he had strength and speed on his side, interesting ways to use his devil fruit in order to maximize any hit that he got in. But just as he had the advantage in his strength, the other had one in his ability to read a situation. Control it from under that blue bubble and suddenly, reality bent to his will easily.</p><p>The way he fought was much like a cat trying to tire out a mouse.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The New world will only continue getting tougher!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>His first mate’s words rang in his ears as he leaned a cheek against his upper arm, cold skin against cold skin as he stared into the blank space ahead. Exhaustion swam through his body as his arms hung above his head and his shoulders ached with time. Luffy had been in here for six days – or so he thought, anyways. Keeping time felt irregular as he sat in the dark, his routine consisting of the same three things:</p><p>A shower. Eating. Sleeping.</p><p>It was predictable though not in the ways Luffy would want. The room stay dark for most of the day, the only times he would see the light being when he showered and ate. He would wash with cold water, stuck in the bathroom while some faceless crew member would usher him into the room. Then his mealtime would come next, but he would learn that questions had become a luxury he wouldn’t be afforded, none of them answered in what he could only assume were directives from Law.</p><p>That bastard.</p><p>It was already bad enough that he was being kept here, the dark room not allowing for anything that felt like a bit of normalcy. A bit of humanity extended between captains. The lack of light meant he was a slave to the sounds. Locks on the door that signaled another mealtime. Another shower. Things that would give him a sense of direction that he would miss if he dared fall asleep. And so, he would sit here with his arms raised high as he fought the seastone eating into his bones.</p><p>Somehow, he would prefer this if he weren’t so alone.</p><p>Luffy longed for his crew, the long silence only giving him time to think about how the room would sound filled with their liveliness. Sanji flipping between arguing with Zoro and fawning over Nami, Usopp singing off-key to some song that Brook would play for them, Robin and Franky watching all of it with barely veiled amusement while Chopper wore his openly. Interactions that he took for granted now that he was to be the plaything of some warlord.</p><p>Or, he would be, if Law came to visit. Their first and only interaction in this room had been the first night they were together, Law taking advantage of Luffy’s current position to light little fires under his skin and leave him bare just as quickly. He licked his lips at the thought, how his stomach ached at the feeling of another tongue invading his mouth, hands touching his body. Making him dizzy and hot in ways he had seldom felt on the seas.</p><p>The adventure was intoxicating enough. He didn’t have the space for feeling anything else.</p><p>Obviously, Law was just toying with him in the same way he had when they first met. Batting him around to see what would make him squeal the loudest and probably getting off on it more than he wanted Luffy to. That was the only way he could possibly be thinking of that interaction positively – being starved for human contact was something Luffy had a poor track record with.</p><p>Even so, he held out hope. Luffy nodded off against his arm, the pieces of skin exchanging body heat that neither had much to give. He hadn’t been fed yet and waiting for lunch would bring with it the little tingle of <em>something</em> that kept him going. It was strange how Law said he wanted to use him, yet there was no way he could accomplish that leaving him to count down from twenty hundreds of times over in some hospital bed.</p><p>Speak of the devil.</p><p>He groaned softly as a sharp pain that invaded his thoughts, one that he had become all too familiar with when he knew Law was looking at his heart. Touching it like some trophy he had gotten for a kill and making sure Luffy knew his position now. A moment would pass before the sharp pain would grow into a tight ache in a feeling Luffy knew was as a fist closed around his missing organ. It was something that Law had done the first night he was here and today would mark the second.</p><p>Both of these times, Luffy had seen the warlord and now he took it as a sign. Maybe Law would come by. He had to.</p><p>Law was the only thing standing between him and the ocean, after all.</p><p>Luffy shuffled against the cuffs with the choking feeling of his heart being squeezed inside of his chest. It was infuriating the way he could feel his pulse in his ears, against his neck, all signs of life alive and there yet he couldn’t <em>feel</em> his own heart in his chest. Just an empty hole that water passed through in his showers and confused his nerves when he touched it. Oh, if he could just see Law, get his heart, get the <em>fuck –</em></p><p>Another squeeze, one that replaces anger with a wet gasp and far louder groan. Law was being particularly harsh this time and Luffy almost cried begging out loud before he remembered how he was left alone. Left behind to fend for himself in the dark and he would just have to deal with this for now. He was writhing now, the movement an attempt to distract himself from the pain before he heard a small rattling sound echo through his chokes on blood.</p><p>Luffy wouldn’t have noticed it before, not on the first shower but by the sixth he knew what his cuffs sounded like when he pulled on them. He tried it every time he was alone, pulling them and being met with silence and soreness on his wrists. But there was rattling. Whatever crew member was tasked with bringing him to the shower this morning had forgotten to tighten his restraints and –</p><p>Oh. He could get out.</p><p>He waited for one squeeze to pass, thankful for the fact that his vision couldn’t swim due to the darkness but feeling it all the same. Then he would get to work. Pull once, twice, <em>squeeze</em>, hearing the rattling turn into metal against metal as the screws fell from the wall. The tingle was spreading across his senses as he thought of the first screw falling into the bed, the way the resistance would lighten as it loosened and bring forward the taste of fresh sea air on his tongue.</p><p>Just a bit more and he would be free.</p><p>Luffy fell forward as the clasp fell, his face meeting the rest of the bed with small flopping sound against the sheets. There was adrenaline working through his system and Luffy took several breaths to calm himself down. The last thing he would need is Law coming in here at even the hint of distress and catching him.</p><p>Breathe in. Out.</p><p>Luffy shifted to the floor carefully, feeling the warm metal of the floor under his feet and being aware of the contrast of it on his cold skin. <em>He could do this.</em> Twisting fingers into the mattress, Luffy pushed himself off of the bed and used the momentum to stand on his feet.</p><p>A mistake.</p><p>He groaned as his knees buckled and the rest of him crumpled into a heap, his face hitting the metal floor as his arms flew upwards to try and catch himself. The pain was nothing compared to the sheer weight of the seastone that now had the aid of gravity and exhaustion to help keep him down. Frustration rose to the front of his mind, wishing even now that all he could do is be left alone despite how much the primal part of him would light up at those locks now.</p><p>A minor setback, but nothing he’s never faced before. Luffy laid on the floor in the darkness, his thoughts consumed by escape while he was rocked softly by the movement of the submarine. It was a distraction that he tried to fight as the soreness in his shoulders started to subside and Luffy was all the more aware of this new position. It was different. Normal even.</p><p>He closed his eyes as he tried to drown out the rocking, instead opting to soak in the silence and hopefully his focus would follow. The sounds of footsteps and ocean currents breaking through did little to quell his resistance. Luffy could feel the blood coming back to his limbs, alarm falling in the same breath and making it harder for him to ignore it.</p><p>It was warm and comfortable and all too enticing.</p><p>Luffy curled his fingers along the floor as relaxation covered him like a blanket and he surrendered quietly to the warmth.</p><p>
  <em>Just for a moment.</em>
</p><p>------</p><p>Luffy stirred against his arm, a cool breeze against his skin and the familiar weight of seastone in his limbs making the fog in his mind more apparent than ever. He tried to take stock of his surroundings in the haze that washed over him – the darkness in the room doing little to help reorient him.</p><p>Nothing was new about how he felt. The pull of hanging wrists above his head from sitting up all day in bed, the confusion of sitting in the dark room, anticipation of his next visitor gnawing at him like a slow burning candle.  All of it while he fought sleep just for a moment of peace from the unknown.</p><p>Except, he didn’t feel very tired.</p><p>Luffy wouldn’t call what he felt refreshed, but it was the same kind of lapse in fatigue that he had welcomed when he was being prodded awake for his shower. Everyday after his mealtime, he would be ushered away for one last break before being left alone yet he couldn’t think of the last time that had been. Blinking in the dark, he scoured his mind for the missing variable while his fingers dug into his palms when he came up short.</p><p>He missed his mealtime.</p><p>Luffy swallowed as a lump settled firmly in his throat. He tried to breathe through the thoughts that were pouring in, heat rising to his face and pelting him with reality faster than he could process the hunger digging into his stomach, the realization crashing into him without mercy. He had fallen asleep after finally getting one foot on the ground and falling victim to the comfort.</p><p>It was a bitter taste on his tongue to know that he had likely been found sleeping, strung up again so easily and left without a care.</p><p>At least until the next shower. The next meal but when <em>fucking when?</em></p><p>
  <em>When would he – </em>
</p><p>The anxieties were compounding now. Luffy thought back to his earlier daydreams, ones of companionship and voices that weren’t his own filling his ears. Desires that he had that paled in comparison to the now looming threat of another empty chunk of time. He hadn’t realized just how much he relied on those little allowances to give him a sense of change, a sense of <em>normalcy, a sense of – </em></p><p>He leaned against the crook of his arm as his head grew heavy and adrenaline rushed back in with all of the things he could have missed while he slept.</p><p>What day was it?</p><p>
  <em>When would he eat? </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>When would he see Law again?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>He was sure Law would come by. But, if he had fallen asleep, then he missed his chance.</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>It was too much.</p><p>Luffy cursed under his breath as he fumbled around in the dark, gasping for air as he pulled on the chains and was met with the pain and silence that came every day before this. The bile rising in his throat was firmly pushed down as he tried not to drown in the helplessness. It couldn’t have him. He let his mind latch on to anger and resistance and anything that didn’t look like surrender because he wasn’t going to give in so easily to the demand for his life.</p><p>Not now. Not ever.</p><p>Law was, above all else, a competitor before they even met despite the debt Luffy seemed to owe. Nothing would change that even if his heart was being held hostage in some attempt to make him desperate.</p><p>He said he was reasonable. Luffy would see just how true that was.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>The silence was louder than his own rasping voice. Luffy grit his teeth as he thought of the casual promises Law would make to him. He said he was reasonable, but he never said he wasn’t a fucking liar. Luffy’s ears were ringing with alarm as the burning in his throat started a fire that spread across his temples, swallowing him with more and more truths he wouldn’t face in the time that passed.</p><p>He was trapped underwater, unable to use his devil fruit, no idea where his crew was or when he would eat and –</p><p><em>Fuck.</em> He’s been taking cold showers for days. He just wants to go back to his life.</p><p>“I KNOW YOU’RE OUT THERE!”</p><p>Luffy was shouting now – anger stretching his voice into a harsh growl and all he gets in return is the sound echoing in the darkness. It seemed fitting that the only person who answered him in the room would be his own frustration. A cruel twist of the knife that signaled how little he actually wanted to face the solitary hours ahead.</p><p>“LAW!”</p><p> </p><p>Nothing still and Luffy was all too acquainted with this feeling. It was the kind that came right before the sleep would take hold and he knew he wouldn’t see anyone else for the rest of the night. As he pulled on the cuffs, Luffy couldn’t believe how much his joints ached as his arms sat high above his head, his devil fruit a utility in that regard that he let Law rob him of so easily. Reduced to a beast in his collar that yanks back when taking too much of the chain.</p><p>Everything was spiraling into the thought that repeated into like a record needle caught in the same groove.</p><p>How many days, how many <em>days,</em> <em>how many days of this how long before he talks to someone – </em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Anyone.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Law?”</p><p>His voice was shaking now, the anger evaporating as he stared ahead.</p><p>“Law…”</p><p>The call fell above a whisper as Luffy wilted against the wall, arms going slack in the cuffs as he retreated into himself. He could feel the name on his lips as he said it again and again as if looking for the version that would make Law appear. He wasn’t above bargaining now. Anger fell to a quiet hum under the surface while the defeat took hold.</p><p>He wasn’t coming.</p><p>Luffy sighed as he let his head hang forward. Maybe this was Law’s game all along – leave him holding onto hope until he exhausted it and then drain it further. Abandon him in this room to rot because he’s a sick person. Fucking awful. Sadistic and cruel and –</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Click.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Before he could fall further into his thoughts, Luffy heard the sounds of metal against metal that sent the adrenaline plummeting in a swift retreat from despair. He looked into the darkness, a ringing in his ears as his nerves stung from the blood rushing over them, leaving no space for him to deny anything that would come through. Anything, <em>anything</em> would be good, <em>please.</em></p><p>He could barely react to the light coming on as it flooded the room and making him shut his eyes in an attempt to adjust. Luffy sucked in a breath as he peeled an eye open, vision blurry and aching as he tried to adjust in the seldom given atmosphere. He could make out the dark silhouette ahead of him watching silently as he winced in pain.</p><p>“What…”</p><p>Law was standing in the doorway, a tray of food in hand that sent Luffy’s stomach twisting around itself the sight alone. Even after getting used to the meal portions that paled in comparison to his regular amounts, hunger still lingered at any given chance. Excitement and confusion worked in tandem as he saw the older captain looking back at him.</p><p>If he had a tail, he was certain it would be wagging. The feeling was nothing short of a puppy who just saw it’s master come home and Luffy tried to contain himself as those golden eyes cornered him in the bed. Law was closing the space between them, interest painted across those stark features and Luffy could only watch with matching bewilderment at the situation.</p><p>What was going on?</p><p>“Are you okay?” Law finally asks, the question less of concern and more of curiosity at the look he was getting from the other. Luffy blinked as he absorbed the question, the answer failing him at every turn, and he chews on the words for a moment while the tray kept his undivided attention.</p><p>“Food…” Is all Luffy can choke out as Law places the tray down on the bed, the hunger quickly winning over whatever else he wanted to say.</p><p>Law kept his expression neutral as he looked at Luffy who felt a bead of drool peeling down his face. There was something different in this approach that he had to the younger captain and Luffy wasn’t sure what to make of the calm interaction. Instead, he waited patiently as Law reached inside of the side table and grabbed out the small device to loosen the screws on the clasp.</p><p>“You haven’t eaten today, have you? I can’t have you dying on me, Straw Hat.” Law says as he stands next to the bed and Luffy gives a relieved laugh that dances on hysterical. His brain can only supply the primal thoughts that shroud everything else when he hears Law’s voice, the smell of food becoming dominant and body heat radiating against his face.</p><p>Starving. He’s starving in every possible way.</p><p>“No, I haven’t. Um, thank you.” He mutters, watching as Law works above him, his features clear underneath. Luffy sees those eyes full of focus while thoughts of how they focused on his lips with barely veiled lust make him tear his attention to the tray instead. There’s a soft gasp that escapes as his joints loosen, the clasp falling to allow his arms to sit in his lap now and Luffy doesn’t hesitate to reach for the food as Law pulls away.</p><p>“Eat quickly, then.”</p><p>Law returns the tool to its usual spot, turning towards the door and the movement makes something stir inside of Luffy as he realizes what’s going on.</p><p>Law was trying to leave.</p><p>The stinging along his nerves comes back with an unbearable intensity. It’s insane how different it was to have Law here, talking to him even a little, acknowledging his existence and shoving away that loneliness for a moment. He can’t let it go. He won’t. Law can’t leave him after all of this. He has questions and no <em>no</em> –</p><p>“Wait!”</p><p>Luffy is speaking before the rest of him could catch up, a handcuffed hand wrapped around the older captain’s arm who merely stood in place as he was captured. Law is eyeing him carefully as if considering whether to actually listen to Luffy before turning to the teen who realizes exactly what he’s done, his hand releasing in a shaky grip.</p><p>“I’m –”</p><p>Luffy is searching desperately for an excuse as he thinks back to the overwhelming need that has taken over and how little he wants to voice that aloud.</p><p>“Is there something you want?” Law asks him, still standing with an expectant look in his eyes and Luffy swallows harshly as he comes up short. Turning to the food, the younger curled his fingers around a rice ball as he tried to keep his voice steady.</p><p>“How – How long do you plan on keeping me here? You said I could go back to my crew if I gave you…” Luffy trailed off, thinking of the words before settling on a generous interpretation of Law’s own request, “If we spent time together.”</p><p>He could hear a drawn out hum coming from Law as if he doesn’t understand the question.</p><p>“We’re currently searching for a ship thought to be smuggling weapons, so it’ll be a month. Maybe two” Law says, taking a seat in the chair next to Luffy that was usually unoccupied while Luffy takes a bite of his food.</p><p>Frustration tears through Luffy as he thinks of how Law speaks so simply, as if everything he says isn’t an impossible choice between what he wants and what he’s allowed to have. The teen stuffs more rice into his mouth to muffle the words he actually wants to say and glances over at Law who seems to be waiting for his answer.</p><p>“Months.” Luffy bites down on the words as he swallows, “I’m supposed to be here for months.”</p><p>He looks over at Law as if expecting confirmation and the older raises an eyebrow, a response that does little to quell the resentment building and Luffy starts on a bowl of soup instead. He can’t be here for that long and the idea that Law wants him to deal with it in earnest feels like a personal insult.</p><p>Luffy is taking extra interest in his food as he knows Law is watching and he can’t help but feel his eyes at every turn. There’s something dark in the way that Law looks at him, much in the same way he did when they first met yet Luffy is wholly illiterate to his expressions and whims. It’s disquieting just how much Luffy wants to say something, anything to fill the silence and instead Law merely seems content just soaking in the distress he’s in.</p><p>Picking up a glass of water, Luffy feels his grip falter as Law stands up from the chair and walks towards him, closing the gap between them again as they’re face to face again. There’s a passing moment of nothing before he feels a hand on his cheek as Law tries to touch him in the same way that he did before. It’s something asking for permission yet taking it all the same and Luffy wants to be angry, wants to shout but <em>fuck. </em></p><p>His hands feel good. Warm. Lighting up that spark under his skin and he looks up to see Law smiling as he watches him, seeing the rise and fall of a heartbeat under fabric and wondering which of theirs is strumming in his chest right now.</p><p>Luffy lets out an involuntary sigh as that primal voice gets louder, psychological needs betraying him when Law starts to move a hand into his hair, nearly petting him and Luffy can only wait to see what else he’ll take, what else he’s decided to add to his collection and moments pass before he realizes there’s nothing else.</p><p>It’s a sense of security as Luffy gives himself permission to accept the touch, leaning backwards with each gentle stroke along his scalp. That ever present hunger in his body has shifted now, rising up to meet the spark until it becomes something greedy, the warmth and comfort making it impossible for him to focus on anything else.</p><p>As if hearing his thoughts, he keens high in his throat at the feeling of Law’s lips on his own.</p><p>Oh, Good.</p><p><em>Good, good, good </em>is all that his brain can supply as he opens his mouth and Law’s tongue slides in with ease. It’s no different than last time yet the feeling of electricity crawling along his spine makes him lean forward into it, searching, <em>wanting</em> more. There are so many thoughts running through his head as he thinks of how a few days of cold and silence have made him compliant, needy for the little things that scratch the painful ache of isolation.</p><p>He doesn’t want this. He can’t. He <em>shouldn’t. </em></p><p>Luffy moans meekly as he feels his resistance faltering at the hands of Law’s skilled tongue, head swimming as the blood rushed south and the heat in his groin started to tighten its grip. The part of him that wanted to maintain control was losing quickly to the arousal and Luffy shuddered as anxiety swept through him. Law couldn’t have this. Luffy wouldn’t let him. Moving quickly, Luffy screwed his eyelids shut as he bit down, tasting iron and salt on his tongue as desperation propelled him forward.</p><p>A strangled groan rang out as Law reeled backward, blood falling into the sheets with the heated sounds falling into heavy silence between them.</p><p>Victory settles neatly in Luffy’s stomach as he watches Law process what has happened, his thumb sliding over his chin as he picks up the trail of blood hanging down. It’s a sign, a messy one but it was all Luffy had right now and he can’t help feeling satisfied at causing pain. Luffy inhaled sharply as his eyes met those of the bloodied kidnapper, his lips twisted into a scowl to display the continued anger he felt at the hostage situation.</p><p>It was what made the reaction from Law all the more concerning. The dull, empty anger is lost as Law’s eyes are shining with unbridled excitement.</p><p>Something was wrong.</p><p>Luffy feels his stomach sinking as Law’s lips curl into a smile, touching the bitten part of his tongue and pulling back to see the blood before huffing with amusement. Luffy can see the marks he’s left – deep, red, angry as he put all of his weight onto that one movement and yet, it was a wound that Law is now looking at with passing admiration as if Luffy has surpassed his expectations tenfold.</p><p>All at once, there was renewed interest in a confusing reaction for the captive.</p><p>There’s no time to think before Law is back on top of him, a hand on his neck as their bodies tangle together with newer, angrier sounds filling the room – a moan in his ear as Law tightens his grip and squeezes a cry out of Luffy’s throat. It’s overwhelming how quickly they’re together – their bodies close in a harsh, frantic dance until Luffy can’t figure out where the struggle starts and ends.</p><p>Luffy writhes against the hold, fear mounting as he hears his own panicked cries in his ears, his hands in Law’s shirt as he tries to push him away. It’s a futile effort as Law grabs his forearms easily with one hand, leverage given in the form of his larger body on top of Luffy’s.</p><p>“Fuck –” Luffy rasps, pushing his pelvis upwards as he shifts inwards and tries to get a leg underneath Law who is chuckling now at the movement, a response that only reignites his efforts and Law sighs with content when he hears the surprised gasp underneath him.</p><p>Luffy knows this feeling.</p><p>He twists underneath Law again, feeling the strange nerve twitches of phantom pulses and touch against the fabric of Law’s shirt and it’s only in this moment he realizes the weightlessness of his lower body.</p><p>His legs –</p><p>“You take me for a lot of things, Straw Hat.”</p><p>Law is speaking calmly in his ears, the hand at his throat coming down to meet the little pieces that make up the remainder of Luffy’s legs and Luffy groans at the feeling of fingertips passing over the space.</p><p>“Stupid shouldn’t be one of them.” Law’s mocks and Luffy can feel wicked smile evident in his tone.</p><p>Luffy shuts his eye as sweat builds on skin at the words, the pressing weight on him only adding to the control he’s lost in the situation.</p><p>“Nine days, hm? I’m surprised you still so much fight in you. Still, we have more than enough time to figure you out, don’t we?” Law muses, talking as if he’s trying to get Luffy to answer him, wondering what his thoughts are on the whole situation and Luffy stares wide eyed at the ceiling as he realizes how much he’s miscalculated at hearing the number.</p><p>Nine days.</p><p>Nine days means his tracking was useless, only meant to disorient on purpose and the blood falls from his head as the gravity kicks in. Against his skin, Law sighs with something positively <em>indulgent </em>as he feels Luffy tense against him, kissing down his neck along a trail as the little body in the bed curls into him.</p><p>
  <em>No – </em>
</p><p>It’s crushing, painful the way that Luffy sinks into the mattress, pulled by the weight of helplessness in his veins and he can feel the fabric of Law’s shirt where his heart beats wildly over his skin. Everything is tense and stripped bare like a livewire, electricity spilling into every empty space as lips pass over his neck and it all goes straight to his cock in a rejection of his own resistance.</p><p>The thoughts of escape that claw their way to the front of his mind are dashed as he feels teeth sinking into flesh, breaking skin and darkness closes in on his vision.</p><p>It’s too much. It’s<em> too</em> –</p><p>Luffy can feel the strain in his throat from the yelps as Law continues down, tongue and teeth leaving harsh little reminders that burn while resistance dies in the warmth. He can only ball his fists at the feeling of hot and cold sensations passing without meeting as he tries to cling to any semblance of awareness.</p><p>“It hurts…”</p><p>The voice is quiet, barely above a whisper and there’s an echo of that satisfied chuckle coming from the older captain as he runs a hand along the marks left behind. Luffy gasps at the fresh wounds now prodded with tactile fingers, running circles along the wetness pooling on the surface while a tongue slides along his cock and makes halos around the lights as his vision blurs.</p><p>“Hurts?” Law asks, another question not truly looking for an answer as he continues his movement on the bites before dragging his hand along the bruising skin, his hand slick with blood as he presses a finger to Luffy’s weeping head and eliciting another high whine at the touch.</p><p><em>More </em>is the command his body provides to the touch and Luffy grits his teeth as he thinks to curl his toes and is met with cold metal under the balls of his feet. His legs are somewhere else, and the confusion only builds as Law is watching him scramble for purchase, the leftover joints arching into the hand holding his hip down with little effort.</p><p>“I see, not having that rubber body of yours right now must be awfully inconvenient.” Law preens, pressing further into the sensitive bud as Luffy hiccups on a moan at the stimulation, the sting of the open muscle meeting the cold air with Law moving his fingertip around the head of his cock to lead it tumbling into pleasure.</p><p>It’s not enough.</p><p>Not for Luffy who can’t stop his hips from chasing the touch, unable to dig his heels in and more needy sounds are drawn out. He groans as his feet are painfully pressed against metal and fabric gathers in his palms in a prominent contrast, his body in two different places and he screams at another variable as Law presses a hand into already open skin.</p><p>“LAW! No, it – <em>AH –</em> It hurts, it –<em>”</em></p><p>Luffy’s voice is frantic now, the searing pain and pressure making white dots flash before his eyes as Law is squeezing in earnest, removing his hand from the weeping head and his mind zeroes in on the nails digging into the torn flesh.</p><p>“Do you know <em>why </em>I’ve taken your legs, Straw Hat?” Law muses as he sits up, maintaining his tight grip on Luffy’s body from above with pointed ignorance of the pleads he’s getting. Luffy feels like he’s been reduced to a ball of nerves. His hands now pulling tight the chain of the handcuffs with his arms apart in an attempt to ground himself before he’s strung up again with a finger breeching his entrance without warning.</p><p>“Wait –”</p><p>Luffy squeezes free hot tears that have been building in his eyes, the stretch around Law’s fingers swallowing any other feeling of pain from his other hand pinning him down. His back arches involuntarily at the new feeling, legs now kicking wildly against their container and making his muscles burn with the repeated strikes.</p><p>Law has one finger in, two before he begins twisting and stretching to drag out a long groan from the little body underneath and Luffy claws at the bed in an attempt to pull himself upward.</p><p>“Law, please – I don’t know –”</p><p>The answer seems unsatisfying to the warlord who continues his prodding, fingers curling and probing until Luffy chokes on his tongue in a reaction he tries to desperately conceal behind closed lips but it’s too late.</p><p>“No?” Law hums, his tone almost indignant at Luffy’s ignorance and his fingers press again at the gland and the teen is undone at the pleasure now, more tears stinging his eyes as he feels the tension building in his legs and Law isn’t deterred at his movements. His fingers are steady, rough, and relentless when he rubs against the spot that makes Luffy respond to him in kind with matching movements of his hips.</p><p>“Trying to escape, breaking out of your bed,”</p><p>Another brush, another spot in his vision as Law presses into his wounds,</p><p>“So disappointing.”</p><p>Luffy closes his eyes now as he hears Law talking, shutting out the reprimands as he thinks of the earlier attempt and the current show of Law’s disapproval making his blood run hot under his skin. The way that his body reacts feels like a betrayal of his strength, losing to the touch that crumbles his resolve, cock twitching against his stomach in a display that makes Luffy want to curl in on himself.</p><p>“I don’t – no – Law, it’s – <em>mmnnn.”</em></p><p>Luffy’s near scream is muffled as he bites into his lip at the feeling of Law’s tongue running along the fresh blood on his skin. He knows what Law wants – demands, begging, his cries a confirmation of how much he’d rather be used and compliant even when Law has his heart in a cage. He can’t, not when he’s already getting Luffy chasing his touch like a drowning man to a straw.</p><p>“Oh, come now, let me hear your voice.” Law encourages as he wraps a hand around his length, the new touch finally punching out the moan as Luffy feels the rolling waves of pleasure washing through him. There’s a moment of lucidity that bleeds through as he hears the desperate cries he’s making, another press on his prostate loosening his hold on the sheets, and a sweet ache dances along his spine as he’s at the mercy of man above him.</p><p>“Much better.”</p><p>The praise comes with teeth dragging along the open bite marks on Luffy’s chest and making bells go off in his mind, feeling pain melt into the pleasure once Law tests the limits of his non-rubbery skin. He can barely think as it all builds like a tightening coil, tension twisting the curves past their breaking point and it rolls over him in harsh waves making darkness close in on his vision.</p><p>“Much like your freedom, my trust is something you’ll need to <em>earn</em>, Strawhat.”</p><p>Law punctuate his statement with another drag of his tongue, the heat trailing along Luffy’s skin in a snap of his resistance as he’s reduced to a sobbing mess from the stimulation still rocking his body with poisonous delight.</p><p>“Law, I’ll be good, I’ll be –”</p><p>The pleas would die out in a strained wail that Luffy couldn’t identify, throat raw from his own screams and unaware of his own voice as the orgasm sends him crashing into the adrenaline as the darkness fully takes hold. </p><p>It would be another four dark showers before he sees Law again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading, commenting, kudos, all of those good things. I appreciate all of it!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nothing to add except I'm sorry if my Dark!Law seems creepy. I promise he gets worse - which, I'm not sure if anyone wants either but here we are.</p><p>anyways, I have a lot of time on my hands to write so hopefully I can keep up with all of the stories I'm writing.</p><p>Thank you for likes, kudos, comments and what have you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>